How the Triple Entente Got its Name
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: Russia, England, and France make an Alliance before the start of WWI. But France wants to be called something cool! The Metal Pipe Alliance? The Alliance of Love? Friends Forever? Why is it so hard to pick a name? Crack, Drabble, No pairings


_So you want to know how this came to me? Well, I was studying for my History exam after my Latin exam. And I was looking through the WWI section. It just hit me like BAM. I always remembered the difference between the Triple Alliance and the Triple Entente because France would want something, well, fancy as the name. _

_And THEN I was taking the midterm for History. One question went: What was the Alliance formed between Russia, France, and England called? A) Triple Alliance, B) Triple Entente or C) Friends Forever _

_I had to set my pencil down and cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I love it when my teacher makes his own test LOL!_

_This is 100% crack. I really don't even know, honestly...

* * *

_

"So here we are in the middle of the meeting hall, trying to form an alliance," a blonde haired green eyed man sighed, "But we don't really like each other and we don't have a name."

"We can get past our differences for this, no?" Another blonde haired man with blue eyes asked, "This is important. We're talking about the sake of the world here."

"If we all become one with Mother Russia, there is no need to form silly alliances or start wars, da?" a violet eyed man with platinum hair said in a child-like voice, "So we should all become one with me."

"Hell no," the first man said, "This is serious. If we don't work something out, war will break loose. So, do we have a deal?"

"Why of course, England," the blue eyed man said, "But we do need a name, _non_?"

"Why do we need a name?" England pouted knowing that choosing a name would only drag the meeting out. "France, this is serious. We don't have time for games. If you want to go name something, get a pet."

"But Germany and Austria and Hungary and Italy have the 'Triple Alliance,'" France whined, "We need a cool name like that too!"

"How about no?" England said, his large eyebrows twitching, "Let's just sign the papers and get out of there."

"We could be the Sunflower Alliance!" The platinum haired man suggested.

"_Non_, Russia... How about the Alliance of Love?" France said.

"The Metal Pipe Alliance!"

"Would you two be quiet?" England sighed knowing they would now have to give a name. "The first is too childish. France, you're a pervert. And Russia... What the bloody hell...?" The Brit paused to think for a moment. "How about the Triple Invincible Gentlemen's Agreement?"

"Ew, England! That's too long and it sounds ugly!" France flailed, "It has to be pretty! I'm not joining anything that's ugly."

"You're the one that just said the world was at stake and you're not going to form an alliance because you don't like the name?" England shouted, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"We could all become one with Mother-"

"NO!" France and England shouted.

"Sorry, England," France said returning his gaze to England, "But you'll have to be more creative."

England scowled. "Well, then since we don't like each other, but we need to form this alliance, how about we call it an 'understanding?'" he suggested, "We can call it the Understanding Alliance."

"But that's boring!" France sighed. "Honestly, _mon ami_, you have no imagination."

"Fine, then, frog. What do you suggest?" England dared to ask. "And if you say anything about love I'll personally kill you."

"How about Friends Forever?" France suggested with a teasing grin. England then proceeded to wrap his hands around France's neck and shake him back and forth. Russia watched on in amusement at the two nations.

"I like that suggestion, da?" Russia said, "We can all be Friends Forever! And one with me, da?"

"No!" England shouted after he was done throttling France, "We are then Understanding Alliance and that's final."

"Ugg," France cried, "But that makes us sound like therapists! We're countries! How about the Triple Entente?" England was about to shout at him when he paused for a moment.

"I actually like that," England declared, "What does that mean?"

"Just what you said," France told him, "It means 'understanding.'"

"Alright then," England decided pulling out the papers, "We'll be the Triple Entente. Just sign the papers so we can go home, alright?"

France nodded and grabbed a paper. Russia sighed heavily. "I liked Friends Forever, da?"

* * *

_Daw! Russia wants to be Friends Forever x3_

_When Germany formed the Triple Alliance, it was with Austria-Hungary, not Austria and Hungary. But because Austria and Hungary are two separate people in Hetalia I separated them._

_I got the idea of the Invincible Gentlemen's Agreement from Iggy's character song xD_


End file.
